The long-term objective of this study is to contribute to the knowledge base required for health professionals to develop effective education and intervention programs for promoting the use of AIDS risk reduction practices among college students. The results of this research will be specific enough to individualize information for education and intervention strategies based on gender and race. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to test and refine a social cognitive based theoretical model to explain use of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome risk reduction practices among undergraduate college students; 2) to test the model in four subsamples - black males, black females, white males, and white females; 3) to follow respondents who are freshmen, sophomores and juniors at initial testing for two years in order to a) reevaluate the structural model and b) determine if there are changes in selected variables over time; and 4) to compare sexually active and non-sexually active respondents on selected variables. The sample will consist of a random selection of students from six college/universities in the Atlanta area. A total of approximately 7,000 respondents are targeted for participation in the first year, approximately 1,200 in year two and 700 in year three. Questionnaire packets will be sent by certified mail and the Total Design Method used to maximize participation in the study. Specifically, follow-up mailings and phone calls will be made to encourage participation. Questionnaire packets will conform to the specifications determined by Dillman (1978) to enhance participation. Responses from heterosexual respondents who have had coitus within the previous 12 months will be submitted to covariance structural analysis (LISREL 7) to test the structural model derived from social cognitive theory. The model will be refined, if so indicated by the data, and reevaluated in year two with data from year two respondents. Analysis of variance will be used to determine if there are changes in any study variables over the three year data collection period. T-tests will be used to determine if there are differences between sexually active and non-sexually active respondence on study variables.